


Working Stark Tower

by SilverWolf7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anything past The Avengers doesn't happen, But the others get their turns too, Chronic Pain, Employee POV, Gen, Maids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider, Stark Industries, The Avengers live in Stark Tower, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Just because the Avengers moved in after the alien invasion didn't stop the building going on with its original purpose.  Pepper would never allow it with her baby.Stark Tower replaced its sign, gets fixed from the damage done in the alien invasion and the employees start work.It is, above all other things, a Stark Industries building.  Nothing can stop them from working for too long.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Working Stark Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah, okay, for people who come in to this story from knowing me in the Lucifer fandom, this is a weird equivalent of Helping Hand from Outsider POV's inside Stark Tower. 
> 
> This chapter - Ana Vasquez worked on cleaning one of the R&D floors for a living, until she got a job change to Maid on the Avengers floor. No one warned her of Mr Stark's pain problem.

Ana Vasquez 

Ana had no idea how she had managed to get this job interview. All she knew was that she had been working one of the R&D floors of the new Stark Tower, before Miss Potts had all but ordered her to be interviewed for this job.

She hadn't really wanted it, as she had been making friends with the people on her old floor, but here she was straight out of a meeting with the Avengers. It turned out that two other cleaners had already been called upon and asked to leave afterwards by at least one of the new band of superheroes.

Why, she had no idea. All she knew is she had a list of what not to do's and a list of what to do's. The rules for each apartment changed to suit personal wants or needs, which made perfect sense in her mind. Two names were missing all together.

Thor had gone back to his own home which wasn't even on the planet, so she had no need to clean an apartment for him. She was also not needed for Mr. Stark. Apparently, while the other Avengers preferred the touch of an actual person doing their cleaning, Mr. Stark had cleaning bots to do it all for him in his penthouse.

For some odd reason, he had still been a part of the meeting. She knew it was his building and his company that ran out of it, but since her job had nothing to do with him as she was just a cleaner, it didn't make much sense to her.

Her debut of being their cleaner would be starting early tomorrow at around 5 or 6 in the morning. Apparently if Mr. Rogers was still asleep, it was too early and she had to come back later. He did early morning jogs.

So, she would start there and work through the mornings. Since the places were new and still being moved into, for the first week at least, she shouldn't have much to do at all so she could be eased into it.

How anyone could be fired so fast from this job was beyond her.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Arriving at exactly five to hopefully get an early start, she was relieved to find when she got to Mr. Rogers's apartment on the Avengers level of the building, that he was up and moving about already. Apparently he didn't need to sleep as much as a normal human being does and liked watching the sunrise.

She found him in a little artist studio which was open and sunny and had a vast supply of artist tools scattered around. One of the things on her don't list was touch his art supplies, no matter how messy they got. She could understand that. She herself did embroidery in her spare time and wouldn't enjoy people touching her things either, even in an attempt to clean up.

The rest of the apartment was, thankfully, kept neat. On the first day, all she did was change his sheets, check what supplies he used for toiletries so she could keep him supplied there and swapped out used towels for new clean ones. She also grabbed the clothes he had worn yesterday which were in the hamper.

She bundled up the laundry and put it in the basket under her cleaning trolley, before heading back out.

She met him again while he was on his way out for his jog. He smiled at her. "Good morning, Miss."

She smiled back. "Good morning, sir. Your sheets and towels have been swapped for clean ones. Each of you have about a week's worth of sets so you never have to worry about dirty towels or sheets. If there is a certain brand of toiletries you like, please tell me and I will make sure you get it if it is still in production."

He frowned at that. "I can buy my own products, but thank you anyway."

She nodded at that. "Okay. Just let me know when you have and I will make a note of it so I don't forget."

He seemed to relax a bit at that and nodded. "Okay, good. Thanks."

With that, he moved out of the doorway he had been standing in front of and held the door for her to wheel the cart out. She smiled at him, before nodding. "Thanks."

He smiled brightly at her. "No problem. Have a good day."

She nodded. "You too."

With that, she moved on to the next room.

* * * * * * * * * * 

The apartment by Mr. Rogers was Mr. Barton's, but she had been told to do his last. So, she moved instead to the opposite side of the floor, where the other two apartments were. Miss Romanov's apartment was across from Rogers's, so hers was the one she would do next. 

She was very glad that Mr. Rogers had put a stop to Mr. Stark's want of giving each of them their own floor. Not only would that take a lot more time to do, but it would be ridiculously too much. A floor with four large apartments each with a guest room and their own kitchens and bathrooms was plenty enough. 

Shaking her head, she knocked loudly on the door and called out that she had arrived and was coming in to clean. That was on the list of things to do for the only woman on the team. Given that this woman was a spy, that didn't surprise Ana in the least. She'd want to know who was coming in and why too if she was a spy. 

She used the key she had been given and opened the door. As far as she could see, the apartment wasn't too messy. Going in, she pulled the cart in after her and started doing what she was paid to do. Miss Romanov wasn't in, or she was very good at hiding. Cleaning up a few chip packets scattered on the floor in front of the lounge was all that really needed to be done in the lounge area. A plate and glass were already cleaned and drying on the sink, so she looked around the kitchen and put them away where they were supposed to go after drying them. 

She found a knife hidden in the shelves, but left it there. That was on the don't list. She had been warned that Miss Romanov kept weapons hidden around the apartment she lived in out of pure habit by this point, and you never know when an attack will happen. Ana had been warned not to touch them let alone move them, as they were important to her.

How a knife could be important to someone was beyond her, but people did sometimes have odd sentimental values to things like that. It's possible it is more than a paranoia thing and it was that too. Either way, she made sure not to touch it and moved to the bedroom, where she proceeded to pick up the sheets lying in a pile at the foot of the bed and laid the clean sheets neatly still folded on the bed.

Another don't. Apparently Miss Romanov liked to make her own bed. One less thing for her to do was not something she would ever complain about, especially if the other two men were messy. 

The bathroom was in the same state as that of Mr. Rogers, but they likely all would be this early into things. They had only moved in a few weeks ago, after all. They were still making the rooms theirs.

Bundling the laundry up, it soon joined the other lot before she looked around the apartment again, just in case she missed anything, before nodding to herself and leaving. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Dr. Banner had several don't things on his list too. Mainly, don't touch anything that has even so much as a spot of blood on it and don't bother him if he is in the apartment. Both of them were easy enough to do. 

She wondered if other fluids that come from is body acted the same way as his blood, but thought it impolite to ask. Plus it was just as easy to throw in the bin if it had blood on it than it was any other body fluid. Yet again, considering what happens to him, it was probably best to get rid of bloody things from him separately. Maybe she should ask if he wanted her to burn them and use gloves to protect herself from his blood.

Dr. Banner was in an alcove sitting on a large comfy looking rug and looking out the floor to ceiling window. He was on the wrong side to catch the sunrise, but it didn't seem to be what he was looking out at. He seemed more interested in looking down at the already busy streets below them. 

She left him to his thoughts as he wanted and went about her job. He was not messy, though his washing up also needed to be put away and his sheets and towels changed. Thankfully there was nothing with any blood around for her to start worrying about that don't. 

She left him alone without a greeting, just as he wanted. At least that one was easy to please.

* * * * * * * * * * 

The same rules that applied to Miss Romanoff when it comes to the door also applied to Mr. Barton. She knocked loudly and claimed what she was there for and that she was coming in.

The first thing she thought was that this man was a total slob. Old food packets, up to and including two pizza boxes, both empty but for small bits of crust not eaten were scattered on the floor. There was also a wide array of openly sitting weapons scattered around. His only rule when it came to weapons was to not touch his bow or any of the arrows or their quiver.

If Mr. Barton wasn't in, she'd have to leave a note to ask where to stash his extra weapons if he is going to leave them lying around like this. For today though she carefully picked up the knives, throwing weapons and a gun up off the floor and left them in a neat pile on top of a coffee table made of pale sturdy wood.

After doing that she pulled out a garbage bag and began to clean up the mess. It didn't help that she found a collection of darts under one of the pizza boxes, which soon joined the rest of the weapons on the coffee table.

The kitchen was just as much a mess as the living space was. She wondered if Mr. Stark would get them all dishwashers, because they were certainly absent from the rooms. So, instead of just putting things away easily like in the other rooms, she filled the sink with water, dish washing liquid and got to work cleaning the plates, cutlery and cups that were dirty. 

By this point she knew where everything went in the kitchens, but before drying everything and putting them away, she checked just to make sure. 

Thankfully the bathroom was neat except for the clothes in the hamper. 

Mr. Barton was still lying in his bed. He was blinking up at her from his pillow, before he rolled over with a whine. "I don't wanna get out of bed..." he mumbled to himself.

Ana couldn't help but smile at that. He reminded her of her younger brother. "You can get back in as soon as I have changed the sheets," she replied.

Before he could complain again, the alarm clock at his bedside went off and he grimaced. "Boo. Nope, going to meet with Nat in the gym. Too late to go back to sleep now. See ya!"

And with that, Mr. Barton jumped out of bed with all the energy of a morning person and looked wide awake. She watched as he started getting out some workout clothes from his drawers.

"Oh, before you go. What do I do with the weapons not on your don't list?"

He blinked at her, shrugged and shook his head. "There's a weapons locker under the bed. They go in there. Don't touch my bow."

She nodded as he disappeared into the bathroom to change his clothes. Grabbing the sheets off the bed, she dumped them in the laundry bin before pulling out the clean sheets and putting them on the bed.

She missed when Mr. Barton got out of the bathroom and left, as it was open and empty by the time she had finished her task. She went back in the bathroom and picked up the discarded sleepwear. 

With that done, she pushed the cart back out into the living area, before checking under the bed back in the bedroom to find the weapon chest. There were two under there, one smaller, and likely for his bow. She took the big one out, dragging it by the handle and opened it carefully.

It was empty and every weapon seemed to have its place in there. She frowned. It took her a half hour to put them all back before closing the lid and pushing it back under the bed. The darts went with a dart board which was stuck on one of the walls.

And she was done.

She had survived her first day and there honestly was nothing bad or hard about it, with perhaps the weapons cache scattered all over the room. 

She left still not sure how people could get fired from doing this job.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Considering the next day she had yet another meeting with the whole Avengers group where Mr. Stark made her their official maid. Apparently she had done everything right for them the way they wanted it, or good enough.

* * * * * * * * * * 

She had been doing the job now for three weeks.

Once she found out that she had been watched by all of them the first time to see how she performed so to speak, she had relaxed a bit as the test was over.

She had just finished cleaning what little there was to do in Steve's bathroom, before the A.I of the building, JARVIS, called her by name, making her jump. That was new. She had never been talked to or talked at JARVIS before, so it came out of nowhere.

"Miss Vasquez, you are needed in the penthouse master bedroom."

She rolled her eyes, hoping this wasn't some kind of booty call. She had, of course, heard of Mr. Stark's reputation with ladies. But last time she had heard of anything, he had fallen into a monogamous romantic relationship with Miss Potts. 

Miss Potts, who was currently in California for a series of business meetings for the next two weeks.

"I'm sure he is able to deal with any problem that he'd want me for by himself just as easily," she said more to herself than to the computer.

The computer who seemed to know exactly what she was talking about. She swore she had heard JARVIS almost sigh out loud. "I believe you are under the wrong impression. Sir is in need of help, not sex."

She frowned at that and looked up automatically to the ceiling. She had no idea where the cameras were. "Are you sure?"

"Quite miss. Please hurry."

She would have to come back to change Steve's sheets after she is done with whatever it was that Mr. Stark needed. Sighing, she left her cart where it was and exited the door. The elevator was open and waiting for her before she even reached it, which was nice. She didn't even have to push the button to the penthouse, which is normally locked. 

She was suddenly getting worried. Not so much for Mr. Stark, but just how much power JARVIS had over the building.

The elevator dinged loudly and the doors opened to a huge open room area. She looked around. "Where is the bedroom?"

"Up the stairs. It is the first door on the left."

Slowly, she climbed the stairs and found herself in yet another huge open space area, with a few doors that probably all held private rooms. She went to the first door on the left and froze. "Mr. Stark, are you okay?!" she asked loudly.

"He will not answer. There is not much I can do for him when he is like this, unfortunately. I lack hands, as do the majority of the bots. The ones that do would only hurt him further."

She blinked and nodded. "What happened?!"

"He rolled over in his sleep. Sir cannot sleep on his front without causing himself pain. Usually if this happens, Miss Potts would be here to get him off his front. She is not here however and he wouldn't want the Avengers to see him in such a state."

Which left her. She rushed over to his side and rolled him on to his back. He was clutching at his chest, his face scrunched up in pain. She let out a gasp. "Is he having a heart attack? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"No. Being on his front puts pressure on the implant in his chest. If he doesn't wake when I call him, the pressure begins to cause irritation and pain. It is made of metal and quite deep in his chest. It puts added strain on the remainder of his ribs and lungs."

She wanted to ask after his heart, but that seemed rude. If JARVIS didn't tell her about it, maybe it was just his ribs and lungs that hurt.

"There are strong pain killers in the drawer on Miss Potts's side of the bed. I have unlocked it. Just one will be enough."

She blinked and let go of Mr. Stark, before hurrying to the other side of the bed and opened the drawer. Inside was a pill bottle with no name or identifying information on it. She frowned. "Are you sure this is safe for him?"

"Quite safe, I assure you. We keep the drawer locked to stop addiction forming behaviours. This rarely happens now Miss Potts stays here. Sir rarely needs them."

Well, it did make sense. She opened the bottle and pulled one of the pills out and put the bottle back in the drawer, before closing it. A green light flicked off and a red one turned on. She blinked, before going back to the other side off the bed and lifted Mr. Stark's head. "Here, sir. It's one of your pain pills."

Mr. Stark barely seemed aware of anything but the pain, if his unfocused and wet eyes were anything to go by. She never thought she would ever see Mr. Stark cry. She tried to wipe the escaped tears away and got behind him so she could prop him up against her own body. He grunted and clutched at his chest with both hands.

"Come on, you need to take the pill. I'll get you a glass of water after you've swallowed it. I would now but I don't want you to be in pain any longer than you have to."

"You will need to put it against his lips."

She put the pill against his lips. It still took him a few long seconds before he opened his mouth to take the pill in. She rubbed at his throat gently after his mouth was closed again until she felt him swallow, before she sighed and wriggled her way out from behind him, propping up his pillows so he wouldn't be flat on his back.

She went to the en suite bathroom where she found a drinking glass and filled it with water from the tap. By the time she was back in the bedroom, Mr. Stark seemed a lot more aware and one hand was wiping at his face instead of clutching at his chest with the other.

He looked up at her, saw the glass and stared. He cleared his throat several times, before he found his voice. "Umm, okay, a) this is very embarrassing. B) Do not mention this to anyone, ever. Also, c) I have another pill to take if you're going to be plying me with meds. I am not getting up any time soon. Ooooow, I hate when this happens."

She rolled her eyes, passed him the glass and went back into the bathroom, opening the cabinet and saw a bottle of pills that must be what he wanted. The other pills in there were aspirin. The rest of the things were normal things you'd find in anyone's cabinet.

She handed the bottle to Mr. Stark and watched as he took two out and swallowed them, before drinking the water. He handed the pill bottle to her and she spent a few seconds to put it back before rejoining her boss, who was currently grimacing and was still rubbing at his chest.

"Are the pain pills not working?"

He sighed. "Oh, no, they're slow acting. It'll still take another few minutes before the effect hits. And then I'm probably going to be too high to care about the pain. Ugh, I hate those damn pills. The others are just supplements. I put them in a med bottle so people don't think they're something as silly as vitamin D. But I need them to keep up bone strength. Especially on mornings like this."

She nodded at that. She took a deep breath and said the first thing that popped into her head. "Have you tried body pillows?"

He blinked at her. "Have I what what?"

"A body pillow. You know, the long ones that you can hug and hold? Keep one of them at your front and it might stop you from rolling fully on your chest when Miss Potts isn't here. It was just a thought."

He let out a short "huh" before looking up at the ceiling. "Hear that JARVIS. Order some would you? Make them Avengers style body pillows. May as well give it a try."

"Ordered sir. A full set of Avengers body pillows under your name."

He grinned up at the ceiling and sighed, before sinking back down onto the bed. "Oh yeah, the pill just kicked in. Please cancel any meetings I may have today, J. I am not going to be able to make them while high off my ass."

"Of course sir. I have also taken the time to inform Miss Potts of what has happened so she knows why they are cancelled."

"Hmmm, good idea."

Ana stared down at this man who was currently her boss as he laid there and stared at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She shifted on her feet. "Is there anything else you need, Mr. Stark?"

He blinked and focused on her. "Not that I am aware of. You can go back to your job, Miss Vasquez."

She nodded at that and turned to exit the door. 

"Oh, and Miss Vasquez...thanks. And don't tell anyone."

She smiled and nodded. "I won't tell and you are welcome, Mr. Stark."

She was back to her normal days work within 5 minutes. She was surprised to find out she had been away from it for a half hour.

She decided this job was quite a bit more interesting than she originally thought.

* * * * * * * * * * 

A week later, she was called again to Mr. Stark's penthouse. This time he was looking well and was dressed in a sharp suit, as he had a meeting to get to that day on a lower level of the building or so he told her anyway when she got the summons.

"Hey! Just wanted to give you a proper thanks for that whole body pillow idea. They're great and you were right. Sort of. Just got to make sure my arms are in the right position to stop me rolling over the pillow, but that worked well. So, here. Take one."

With that, he held out a tablet to her and she frowned. Was she supposed to take the tablet and see something on it, or was the tablet her thank you gift? She warily looked down at the screen, blinked and let out a loud laugh. It was a line of scantily clad, sexily posed Avengers body pillows. The Black Widow one was sold out.

The pout Mr. Stark gave her when she chose the Thor one was also hilarious but he did put the order through. 

"Is there anything else you need me for, Mr. Stark?"

He paused, opened his mouth, closed it, tried again, before clearing his throat. "Uh, not right now. I may have another job for you to do some other day though. If I can't figure out a way to fix the problem myself. That will be all, Miss Vasquez."

She nodded and left him to finish getting ready for his meeting. Today had definitely started off good. She hoped it continued to be so.


End file.
